User blog:Jin012/1
Info Appearance He appearance was that of an elderly balding man with white hair and elongated earlobes much like the Buddha. His eyes were almost always seen closed, and when opened it showed red eyes. He wore a Nox uniform and used a Personality He is a very calm and clear minded person and liked to play with his words, trying to sound charming or vague. Powers The King's Body: It is a special form of transferable physical energy that Nox had. It help enhanced his strength,speed,agility,durability and sense to superhuman point. *'Superhuman Strength': Nox has an absurd level of physical strength. Just by throwing a punch, he can create a shockwave that blows holes through a mountain. *'Superhuman Agility': He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. *'Superhuman Speed': His true speed is beyond hypersonic. *'Superhuman Senses': Nox could sense someone even if they used an ability to render themselves invisible. *'Immense Durability': Even in his old body, he was able to fight against the norse gods and came out with only minor damage. He taking multiple attacks from Thor and Odin and coming out unscathed. Wisdom of The Sage: referred to as The King's Wisdom or Sage's Eye, is his third eye which holds abilities coveted by the Gods *'Telekinesis': Even with his Fundamental Force Manipulation sealed, Nox is still able to separate other people limbs using his third eye. *'Vital Energy Manipulation': Combined with the rough energy stones, Nox was able to take or give Vital energy to those he chose. By using this method, he could prolong lives or take them away. This ability also extended to giving permanent independence and life to those whose existence was tethered to others. Technique and Ability Mimicry: Nox has the ability to copy martial arts techniques and abilities he has seen. Abilities Fundamental Force Manipulation: Nox is able to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear force and weak nuclear force. He could use them to grant himself power that existed on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. He could also combine these power to create even more powerful techniques and attacks. *'Gravity Manipulation': Nox most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes, ranging from lifting a building to trapping his enemies in a gravity field. He could use it to redirect attacks to his opponent by bending space around him using gravity. *'Velocity Manipulation': He is able to manipulate the velocity of objects around him. By manipulating the velocity of wind around an meteor, the King was able to induce drag and stop it before it managed to hit him. *'Friction Manipulation': Manipulating frictional force enabled Nox to slip off the enemy's hold effortlessly. It could also be used to slip off an attack, preventing the opponent from damaging him. *'Inertia Manipulation' By increasing his body's resistance to change in its state of motion, Nox could use minimum amounts of physical strength to deal damaging blows to his enemy. *'Electromagnetism Manipulation': By using this power Nox redirected the thunderclouds lightning strike to his cane instead of hitting him. He could also use it to strike lightning into his enemies. *'Weak Force Manipulation': Using the very force that decays nuclear particles, Nox could destroy any object in his path. *'Attraction and Repultion': Nox could use this to pull someone to him or push them back. Usually he did it by pulling someone to him then using repulsion to augment his attack. *'Strong Force Manipulation:' By manipulating the very force that binds protons and neutrons together in atomic nuclei, Nox could imitate the state of nuclear fusion inside stars. Equipment Blade of Tathagata: 'It looks like an ordinary katana with grey hilt, yellow pummel, and a black sheath. Despite its rather ordinary appearance, the blade has a tremendous cutting power. A single slash can easily cut an entire island and can cut through matter easily. The Blade itself can be summoned and can also be regenerated when its broken, it can only be wielded by those who it recognize as its true owner. *'Teleportation: It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. *'Levitation': It has also been seen levitating and coming to its owner on command. *'Attack Enhancement': It is capable of enhancing attacks and cutting through powerful God easily. It is also capable of blocking extremely powerful attacks. Robe of the Sage: 'The Robe of the Sage is a heavily stylised three-piece suit-type outfit consisting of a black waistcoat over an untucked collared white shirt, an orange cravat and magenta-coloured trousers tucked into light brown boots. The most distinguishing feature of the outfit is the stylised high-collared robe jacket with a length that falls to the wearer's shins: the upper part and shoulders of the robe jacket are dark-coloured, the rest being a teal colour and the robe jacket's trimmings are gold-coloured; on each shoulder is a large gold-coloured Ω-symbol, on each outer forearm are three gold-coloured strips of fabric and the robe jacket ends in large white cuffs. The outfit is finished with white gloves. The Robe of the Sage grants the wearer increased durability and a certain level of resistance against physical attacks. The robe itself is pretty durable and can withstand the strikes of High Gods. The robe can be summoned by thought and appears to have some level of sentience, where it can protect its user and wants to be worn. *'Teleportation: It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. *'Levitation': It has also been seen levitating and coming to its owner on command. *'Attack Enhancement': It is capable of enhancing attacks. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts